


Of Smoke and Tears

by I_Will_Disappear



Series: Prompts [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Kink Meme, M/M, Scents & Smells
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-26
Updated: 2012-09-26
Packaged: 2017-11-15 03:25:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/522618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Will_Disappear/pseuds/I_Will_Disappear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Its trees and life soaked into his skin</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Smoke and Tears

**Author's Note:**

> so another fill on the kink meme

It’s not that Stiles doesn’t love his dad, he does, and he wouldn’t know what to do if he ever lost him. The thing was though, that once Scott had been bitten, once Peter was gone, once Derek was Alpha, and once Jackson turned, things got complicated.

Sure, if you were old computers were complicated, and if you were a high school student then finding the right girl or boy and having relationships and picking colleges and filling in forms were complicated.

This wasn’t that sort of complicated, this was the sort of complicated that came with working with over grown and ridiculously (and unfairly) strong children who could not control themselves, made only worse because they were teenagers; and really Stiles knew how bad it was because they were is best friend and life tormentor respectively and he, himself was a teenager.

It was made more complicated by the fact that the two beta’s thought with their anger and pride; they forgot that they were pack now, they forgot that Stiles was only human and they panicked because as much as they liked to think what they were doing was right, they were idiots, but Stiles’ idiots so what could he do?

And that’s where the complicatedness came to form him and Derek trying to create training strategies and regimes to help hone the pack bond and force the beta’s into working together and thinking; not that, that was possible because Scott and Jackson? Yeah, not exactly the type to stop and think before staying quiet and running, nope, not a smart bone in their bodies.

So the complicatedness turned into training and bi, sometimes, tri weekly meetings between Stiles and Derek, and Stiles was cool with that, the rest of the week he would help monitor and take notes on the wolves as they trained, even coming up with new regimes for Derek himself once he became accustomed to Scott and Jackson’s usual tricks and turns.

With all the complicated things that were brought on by the wolves, Stiles spent little time at home anymore; sure he still made dinner and put it in the microwave but he was only home at night and the early mornings anymore, which brought around the next round of confusing events.

His dad was sitting in the kitchen when he walked into the house at twelve fifty five on Friday; while Stiles thought he had a double shift he wasn’t quite so surprised to see him sitting there when the cruiser was parked out front.

‘Where were you?’

It wasn’t a real long shot to figure that his dad already knew where he was, but Stiles still shrugged and went about making pancakes.

If he had to have this conversation then he damn well wanted something sweet and butter to sooth him, his dad could handle some pancakes just fine too; he was doing much better now.

‘Nothing, just the usual.’ 

The usual meaning pining after Derek hale, as his beta’s scrapped in the yard and then making them do laps for it while carrying the other; Stiles had thought up the punishment and Derek had grinned, sending a spike up his back and making him puff out a pant as Derek enforced it.

‘You haven’t been home lately.’

And it was true, he had been spending the night working through plans to help Scott and Jackson with Derek, he had been helping with plans to help Derek and Derek’s house too; he ended up falling asleep once the boys had called him out and he had to start up making a regime for himself to get them to shut up.

‘Neither have you.’

He says it softly and for a moment he thinks about the TV movie he ended up watching last night were some douche was cheating on his wife, their conversation mirroring the movies dialogue a little too closely for Stiles.

‘I know, I’m sorry Stiles, but hey! I have tomorrow off so we can have some time together. What do you say, a small barbeque.’

And his dad sounds set, so Stiles smiles because he’s missed his dad and some father-son bonding sounded good. He was nodding and flipping pancakes before he realized that he had plans to work out some new strategies for Scott and Jackson if they started up again, he had promised to spend almost his entire day with the alpha to help make plans for them and the house; and wow! That had sounded a little too hopeful didn’t it, them and the house, yeah he should probably mallow it out a bit.

So when Saturday morning came he was outside cleaning up the backyard, his dad still puttering around the kitchen making coffee. They had greeted each other and then split up, his dad going out to grab the food and sauces and most likely beer while he went out to grab mystique chips.

It wouldn’t have been a problem but Stiles had been looking through to many home magazines recently so he ended up with two bags of mulch and some flowers and shrubs along with the mystique chips.

So when his dad had gotten home he found Stiles in the backyard. It was ten and the light had finally moved to cover the backyard and his son who was tearing it up.

The back fence was lined with flowers and mulch; there were two or three circles of the stuff running around the yard filled with flowers too. He had opened his mouth and asked about it and Stiles had only grinned and said he thought it would look nice.

So his dad just shook his head and started up the grill, the smell of the mystique soon flooding the yard and putting Stiles into a great mood as he went back to the store and returned with a few rocks and a tree.

The backyard had grown lighter as the time went and soon the meat was grilling and he was already sweating in the hot sun. The smoke made it a little harder to breathe but that and the smell of the cooking food made his stomach growl.

Once the yard was finished he sat back; he could just imagine what he could do to the houses yard once he went back to Derek’s, how he could plant some succulents and small shrubs, no need for trees there. He could imagine laying down mulch, soft, fine mulch to the corner of the back yard where the boys could spare and what he could build for them to train on.

There was a cold tap to his shoulder, his shirt lying under him having taken it off some time ago. His dad was smiling and handing him a plate of food before heading to the grill to get his own. He was handed a beer that had him raising an eyebrow as his dad sat next to him smiling.

‘You did great, haven’t seen the lawn like this before. Your mother would have loved it.’

They sit quiet for a little, sipping at their bottles and eating their food as his dad let the grill burn up the mystique still.

‘I was thinking we could do this again sometime soon.’

It was hopeful, the want in it making Stiles’ gut turn, because he wanted it again sometime too.

Nodding his head he took a pull on his bottle.

‘I could do the front yard next.’

And that was how they spent the rest of the hour before his dad was called in again, it was alright though, he told him so, said that he needed to go help out anyway, so not to worry.

They hugged and his dad left; he pulled some food onto a plate and slipped his shirt back on and locked up, leaving through the side gate and heading off towards Derek’s.

The house loomed all smoke stained and creeping; Stiles would kind of miss it if Derek really meant what he said and the renovations would start soon.

He was parking and moving into the kitchen before Derek was meeting him, the plate laying on the counter as he pulled out something to wash it down with for Derek.

There were hands on his hips that made him jump; made him stand up and tense before a familiar growl was rumbling it’s was through his chest from the one pressed against his back.

‘Derek? Jesus, make some noise next time yeah? What are you doing? Hey!’

There was a hand pushing his shirt up as Derek started sniffing at his neck, he trembled, trying to hold himself still and not make noise. His shirt was over his head and he was pressed to the frig before he could gasp and Derek scented his neck and back.

‘Derek?’

It was quiet, a small whine built in his throat as lips pressed to his neck and stubble rubbed his shoulder and jaw, leaving them burning; leaving him burning and wanting.

Derek had been waiting around for Stiles to arrive, had spent an hour running around and hunting small animals to pass the time, not that he would ever admit to it, but hunting rabbits made him feel a small amount of comfort, reminding him of Laura and the hunting they did as small children.

He could hear the jeep as he drove up to the house and he was bounding through the woods and into his home. Stiles was bent over in the frig, pushing through the odds and ends and pulling out a bottle of water.

He sniffed the air, the smell of cooked meat and smoke mixed in with the smell of Stiles. His scent was already pleasant, but the added smells that trailed through it had his wolf panting and whining, he was across the room and pining Stiles to the door of the refrigerator before he knew what he was doing, but the smell of the boys sweat and the smell of earth and meat and smoke had him pushing his shirt off to get more, pressing in close to kiss his neck, to lick up the smell from his skin and press them closer still.

The whine that escaped Stiles blew his pupils wide, had him pressing him over to the counter and over it; growling low as he pushed clothes down slim hips and kicked flip flops across the floor.

‘Where have you been?’

It’s the start of a familiar conversation to Stiles, a very familiar conversation that seemed much better this time around.

‘Hanging out with my dad.’

There’s a tongue running down his back, trailing from the nape of his neck to the dip of his spine and into the dimples near there.

‘And what were you doing?’

There was a hand holding his arms over the counter and another sliding up his thigh and in between, gliding slow and soft over his sweat stick skin.

‘Barbeque, we had a barbeque.’

The tongue was moving up again and small nips were given over his sides, his ribs and his shoulder. A hot wafting breathe in his ear; sticky with spit and warm, warmer then outside.

‘What else.’

That tongue was on his neck, tracing the tendons and the curve of his ear and his jaw.

‘Gardening, I was gardening, redid the backyard like that one magazine we were looking through.’

He was whining as the body behind him pressed up tight to his, he could feel the hard length of Derek pressing into his skin through denim.

‘You smell perfect.’

That was all Stiles got out of the rumbling noises that Derek was making, all he could understand before he was being bitten and whining out.

‘Derek.’

There was more growling and he was pulled away, Derek pulling back and Stiles crying out, suddenly scared and painfully aware of his nakedness.

It didn’t seem to matter a moment later as Derek dragged him through the back door and into the woods, he was just aware of the fact that he was about to die. He was going to die out in the woods in the hot, he would be naked and hard and his dad would find his body. Dear lord no.

There wasn’t anything he could do what with the werewolf strength and just as the house was out of sight he was being thrown to the ground at the base of a tree that he usually sat by and watched training from.

The ground was soft, the earth turned up, probably from his constant kicking at it. The smell of it was strong and the light breeze nice; well, Stiles thought, it would be a great way to go, as Derek was suddenly on him, scenting him again and dragging his own shirt over his head.

‘’m not going to kill you...’

Stiles sighed in relief, stretching out more and opening his legs as strong hands gripped his thighs and pulled.

‘’m gonna eat you.’

It’s a hot slur of words at his throat that have him gagging for it, as warm hands make it further down to curl around him. He can feel fingers nudging at him, can feel the raw burn of a dry finger pushing in; he can hear himself whimpering for it, pushing his hips down at the burning pain, crying as it pulls out and whining as it’s pushed in.

He just laid there, writhing as he was stretched open, one finger at a time, so slowly and sweetly as open mouth kisses were showered on his neck. He was pushing down, trying to get more, but unable to do more than squirm and make little animal noises, as Allison liked to call them, in the back of his throat.

Two fingers scissoring at him, pushing in and pulling out slow to tease his hole, making him burn and ache and hurt for more. Three fingers and he’s almost ready to break, wants it even, the heavy panting coming from him and Derek distracting and then he is being kissed, not fast and hard but hot and heavy and lazy and sticky; like they had been eating chocolate, pounds of it and then trying to share.

The fingers flexed wide and pulled out form him completely, but it wasn’t enough, the burn wasn’t as bright as it had been before, wasn’t as much as he needed it to be.

‘Want it, please Derek.’

And a mouth was latching on to his chest, suckling at him; had him arching and thrashing and writhing as he screamed and cried. There were teeth biting in, sucking harder and harder, trying to feed from him but getting nothing for all the effort being done.

There was more growling as that mouth moved over to his other nipple, pulling at it as his legs were moved to cradle Derek’s chest instead of his hips; made him open and stretch more to accommodate him.

There was a damp press against his hole, not wet, just damp, just the barest of bare moisture and then pressure. The push slow and the ride burning like he needed it too, like he had to have it. His hands pulling at Derek’s hair, running welts on his back as he screamed and cried and ached for more.

He had his back arched to the point of pain before an arm came to wrap around his waist and supported the weight; the grip tight and bruising and every bit what he needed.  
The mouth still latched onto him, still biting and sucking, turning his chest into two over sensitive spots as Derek bottomed out and stilled.

He was going to be so sore tomorrow, he wouldn’t be able to sit right and the thought of wearing a shirt was giving him thoughts about how hard he would be to feel the material over his sensitive nipples.

He was ripped from his thoughts as hips pulled away from him, the long drag burning and tearing as tears flooded his eyes and he gritted his teeth, then he was being slammed into. His shout left his own ears ringing and his head to fluffy to comprehend it. 

The tongue licking into his mouth and nipping at his tongue only pulling him back to his whining as Derek’s hands made their way to his nipples, now red and swollen and plump, to pinch making him cry more. His thrusts deep and slow and burning; penetrating him fully and distractingly; he could only clench at Derek’s hair and cry and be bent in half as the man above him slowed even more. 

Thrusting in and grinding his hips in circles before dragging his hips back in a lazy pull. He could only suck on the tongue in his mouth and pull hair, as the thrusts all but stopped, just the deep penetration and hard, swirling grind of Derek’s hips that left him panting.

He whimpered and whined when the tongue in his mouth pulled away; dazed he looked on at Derek’s face, blurred by his tears.

Stiles was beautiful, bent in half and taking his cock just like Derek thought he would; his tears fresh and salty on the air only adding to his over whelming scent. That scent was mixing with his own, rubbing onto Derek’s skin as he thrust in and slowly pulled out, as he sucked onto nipples and made them plump into small tits. He looked onto Stiles, looked into tear glazed eyes and kissed him, had to slow down and just grind his hips before pulling back out, just had to feel himself pushed in and tight to the boy.

He wasn’t close enough, had to be closer still; he pushed in and stayed there, just grinding and circling his hips in Stiles, pulling away from the kiss to look down at him again; 

Looked at the pale spotted skin that was sweatier then it started out as and all flushed, tears still flowing, dampening his face.

He was gorgeous like this; all fucked out and taking Derek’s cock like a good bitch would, just his though, no one else would get to see him this way. The thought that anyone may see Stiles like that had him growling, snarling and gripping hips tighter still and grinding in harder, making Stiles cry out again.

He spit out words that he had wanted to say to the boy when he had first met him.

‘Beg.’

Stiles took a few stuttering breaths before he can stop panting as hard as he had; groaning on the cock inside him as it grinded in harder.

‘More... need more.’

And he’s gasping with another hard grind and twist of Derek’s hip; Derek’s mouth again on his chest, biting his nipples again making them turn an almost alarming red. Has   
Stiles screaming and sobbing as he clenches down on Derek; as he sobs out, wrecked and completely ruined. Cries out that he needs more, wants more; slams his fist into Derek’s shoulder and tells him that he needs it to hurt more, wants it to, how he aches.

He has Derek panting into his neck and pulling back and slamming into him in just short of a minute; has Derek growling and unraveling in him. He can feel himself getting closer and closer; can feel Derek pull out completely and shove back in, has him screaming again.

And then there’s a mouth on his neck, moving down and them biting into his flesh and it’s what he needed; his come coating his chest and his chin, splashing onto his and Derek’s neck.

The smell of it and the feel of him baring down on Derek has him slamming into Stiles body harder and harder, until there are teeth digging into his neck, the muscle jumping with the unexpected pain. Has him growling and slamming in faster and staying tight against the boy’s ass as he comes.

They stay that way, bodies still to tense to unclench mouths from necks and shoulders. He can feel Stiles breathing through his nose in sharp quick bursts, tears rolling down his face still. He will probably be a little blood, Derek to harsh on his body to not be, no proper preparation or lubricant to make it easier, but the boy hadn’t exactly wanted it easy.

Slowly, so slowly, Stiles loosened, teeth pulling from skin and hands unclenching from a body, his legs still wrapped over Derek’s chest, no other place for them to go comfortably in his still bent position.

He lowered his shoulders down to the ground as Derek pulled his teeth from him; he stared up at the man, hand moving over stubble that prickled his fingers, his tears moving down now to the sides of his face, running into his hair, one strayed into his ear, his eyes shutting.

‘Hey.’

It’s a belated greeting as Derek lowers himself slowly onto Stiles, unbending him onto the forest floor and pressed against him tightly still; the thought of separating himself from Stiles frightening, he didn’t want him to leave, to go and not come back so he tried again.

Pushing his nose to Stiles’ calling out a quiet ‘hey’ once more as eyes fluttered beneath him; an even quieter ‘hi’ his only reply as he nuzzles into Stiles cheek, arms wrapping around his back.


End file.
